


Headlights

by Twilightevening



Category: No Fandom
Genre: IGNORE me please, It’s 4:00 am, It’s a little dark and confusing but I wanted to write gay shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightevening/pseuds/Twilightevening
Summary: All characters in story are mine, POV is Matthew.
Relationships: Matthew/Espen, OC Pairing - Relationship





	Headlights

The red and blue lights flashed round and round. Giving my already aching headache a new wave of pain. I found I couldn’t really care that much about any pains in my body, somehow I could feel so much yet so little. 

“ hey, don’t pass out again.” His voice was like a shock to my system.

Blinking I wearily turned to the source, I felt my head swim again from just looking at him. Just mere minutes ago I felt my world start to burn from just one simple sentence. I knew what I’ve done could never be forgiven, that nothing I did will right it. So I guess I shouldn’t have had the rug pulled out from under me like this. 

But it’s not exactly everyday you come face to face with the man whose life you ruined. 

Espen allard, his wife and son passed away after they collided with my truck. I had been pushing it with how few hours I slept that day, I thought I felt just peachy and could keep going. The coke and rum didn’t help my case either. 

Exhaling, “ don’t worry, besides you saved my ass by an inch. Of course I’ll be a little shaken.” I didn’t expect my voice to work but it seemed that I got my message across. 

Giving me a eye roll, “ a little shaken is not pale,” Espen looks over and fixes his eyes on me “ and about to fall over.”

I found myself looking away from his soft gaze, it burned to be treated kindly, especially by him of all people. “ I’m sure you won’t need to watch over me for much longer.” 

He shifts and leans closer to me, I could feel his warmth in the October chill “ Matthew, I know how much you regret it, stop beating yourself to atone,” he ends his sentence while staring at me again, only it’s edged this time. 

Knowing that it’s the least I could do, I stare back. You wouldn’t know from just looking at him that Espen had suffered so much in so little time. His honey tinged eyes were pitying me but more so concerned, I don’t know which is worse.

  
  
  
  



End file.
